stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Leonard McCoy
|occupation = |title = chief medical officer |stationed = Starfleet Medical |rank = Rear Admiral, Upper Half |insignia1 = |insignia2 = |spouse(s) = Jocelyn "Honey" McCoy, Princess Teresa of Serenidad, Teri Hatfield |children = Joanna McCoy, Barbara McCoy (daughters); David McCoy (II/III), Jimmy McCoy (sons) |mother = Eleanora McCoy |father = David McCoy |siblings = Donna (née McCoy) Withers |relatives = Robert Macy McCoy, Margaret {née Demarest) McCoy (ancestors), Thomas Jackson "T.J." McCoy (grandfather), Beatrice McCoy (great aunt), Minnie McCoy (paternal aunt), Fred Withers (brother-in-law), David McCoy (II) (cousin), Horatio McCoy, Katherine Pulaski (descendants) |actorsource = Memoryalpha |actor = DeForest Kelley |image2 = McCoy2364.jpg |caption2 = Admiral McCoy, 2364 }} Leonard Horatio McCoy, MD, was the storied chief medical officer of the and during the late 23rd century. He was born in 2227 in the "Old South" region of North America on Earth, the son of David and Eleanora McCoy. ( ; novelization; ) He had at least one sister, Donna. ( ) : '' describes Leonard as being the second of five children.'' Leonard McCoy was an infant during an interstellar conference, between the Klingons and the Federation, held on Earth. His grandfather, Dr. T.J. McCoy, a physician at Emory University in Atlanta, Georgia, helped a Klingon officer with regenerating a limb. ( ) :This incident is anomalous with respect to the Primeverse, as McCoy is ostensibly three Earth years older than Spock, yet Spock is somewhere between 7 and 10 here. His first meeting with future shipmates and friends Spock and Montgomery Scott was in a spaceport waiting lounge in 2232, though Spock was then a toddler with his parents -- Sarek and Amanda Grayson -- and McCoy (age 5) and Scott (10) didn't tell each other their names. (Arc of the Wolf: Distant Horizons: "Wait") McCoy attended the University of Mississippi during the mid-2240s, where he met Emony Dax, who was visiting Earth to judge a gymnastics competition. ( ; anthology: : "Old Souls") :The episode suggests he had not yet decided to study medicine. During one semester of his undergraduate years, McCoy was an exchange student at St. George's, University of London. ( novel: ) Early career In 2251, McCoy was placed in charge of a massive inoculation program on Dramia II. ( ) :The novelization of this episode, in , refers to McCoy as being an ''advanced intern, which would place the mission a year or so after his graduation from medical school.'' Two years later, he would develop a revolutionary neurosurgical procedure. ( ) Sometime prior to McCoy's service on Enterprise, he spent a year doing "pure research" at Cornell University's medical facility in New York City. ( ) He was later part of a Starfleet mission to Capella IV. Knowledge gained from this short visit would become useful. ( ) :McCoy is wearing a uniform with an ''Enterprise assignment patch, so this mission may have been anytime between the events of -- in which McCoy is not present and in which the older-style uniforms are still in use -- and .'' Marriage McCoy was married to Jocelyn (aka "Honey") McCoy ( novels , , and ), with whom he had a daughter, Joanna. ( ) They were divorced by the time McCoy had become chief medical officer on Enterprise. :Different continuities chronicle the initial separation and later divorce, as being at different times in McCoy's life. The ''reasons for the breakup differ as well.'' The five-year mission McCoy would join the crew of the in 2266 early in James T. Kirk's first five-year mission, replacing Dr. Mark Piper as chief medical officer. :In the adaptation of in '' , Dr. Piper was a fill-in for McCoy, who was said to be away on a "study leave".'' He was the first xenophysician to treat a Horta, by applying a bandage of thermoconcrete to the silicon-based lifeform. ( ) In 2273, McCoy successfully performed open-heart surgery on Ambassador Sarek of Vulcan, despite the Enterprise being under attack and reluctance from Sarek's son Spock to donate blood. ( ) In 2268, McCoy was diagnosed with xenopolycythemia and given one year to live. Shortly thereafter, the Enterprise encountered the Fabrini asteroid-ship Yonada where he met their high priestess, Natira. McCoy fell in love with Natira and consented to the implanting of an instrument of obedience in his head so that he could stay with her. He later changed his mind and decided to return to Enterprise. A cure for xenopolycythemia was found in the Fabrini databanks. ( ) In 2270, McCoy was present for the first contact between the Federation and the Bajorans at Pillagra. During the encounter he had to develop a cure for banta fever after Captain Kirk contracted the disease. ( ; |A Changed World}}) Soon after the end of the Enterprise s first five-year mission under James T. Kirk, McCoy would leave Starfleet. ( comic: ; ) Later career , circa 2272]] On stardate 7210, McCoy was "drafted" back into Starfleet by Admiral James Kirk, using a "little-known, seldom-used reserve activation clause" and was placed back into duty as chief medical officer during the V'Ger encounter. He would continue to serve aboard the Enterprise upon the conclusion of the mission. ( ) :Per the novelization of , much of the diagnostic instrumentation on the refit ''Enterprise was based on McCoy's and Spock's translations of ancient Fabrini texts.'' By stardate 8130.3, Dr. McCoy would serve as a Starfleet Academy instructor aboard the Enterprise under Captain Spock. He also suggested that his friend Admiral Kirk should not have accepted a 'desk job'. McCoy was present in main engineering following an attack by Khan Noonien Singh when Captain Spock entered the radioactive dilithium chamber and saved the Enterprise. McCoy objected, but Spock performed a Vulcan nerve pinch and a mind meld to imprint his katra onto McCoy. ( ) McCoy would later become a part of a plot to steal Enterprise and return to Genesis to recover Spock's body. Although Enterprise was self-destructed by Admiral Kirk to prevent being taken by rogue Klingons, the crew commandeered the attacking bird of prey to transport McCoy and the rejuvenated Spock to Vulcan. Spock's katra was restored via an ancient Vulcan technique known as the fal-tor-pan. ( ). McCoy later participated in a plan to time travel back to 20th-century San Francisco to recover a pair of Humpback Whales. As a token of appreciation for saving the Earth, all charges against McCoy were dismissed, and he was assigned to the newly commissioned . ( ) Shortly after stardate 9522, Enterprise was sent to escort Klingon Chancellor Gorkon to Earth for peace talks. When the Enterprise appeared to fire on Kronos One, Dr. McCoy beamed aboard with Captain Kirk to assist with casualties. McCoy attempted to save the life of Gorkon but failed. Kirk and McCoy were arrested, tried, and given a life sentence on the asteroid Rura Penthe. McCoy and Kirk were able to escape and were rescued by Spock. They soon discovered a second conspiracy and were able to disrupt a second assassination attempt. McCoy assisted Spock in performing "surgery" on a photon torpedo so that it would home in on the plasma trail of Klingon General Chang's cloaked ship. ( ) After the apparent death of James T. Kirk ( ), and the disappearance of Montgomery Scott ( ), McCoy served as chief medical officer to Captain Spock on the ) In 2297 and 2298, Captain Leonard McCoy supported the recommendation to allow Kiran and Arianna Maldonado to be raised aboard the as part of an experiment to study the effects of a family unit on the ''gestalt of a starship. ( : "Genetics, That's What Little Boys and Girls are Made of") By mid-2299, McCoy was an outspoken proponent of the relaxation of the regulations that previously forced flag officers to accept desk jobs or compelled experienced personnel to reject promotions to flag rank to remain active in the field. (Star Trek: Avenger: "The Road Goes Ever On") 24th century McCoy touring the with Data in 2364]] In 2360, McCoy assisted Nyota Uhura, now an admiral and head of Starfleet Intelligence, and a Starfleet medical team in the identification and treatment of a disease that manifested symptoms resembling both an ancient Romulan illness, the Gnawing, and Rigelian fever. ( ) On stardate 41153.7, the 137-year-old Admiral McCoy inspected the medical facilities of the . He commented on the significance of the ship's name to Lieutenant Commander Data while also comparing the android to a Vulcan. ( ) By 2376, McCoy would fall gravely ill. Spock came to Earth to spend the last few months of the Doctor's life at his side. |Good Will}} He would later be buried atop a mountain on Veridian III, alongside his friend, James T. Kirk. ( : "Home") Alternate continuities ''Absolute Horizon McCoy met his wife Jocelyn via her older brother, John Leland, in Atlanta, when McCoy was in medical school and both Lelands were studying law. Leonard and Jocelyn were ill-suited from the beginning of their marriage. Joanna was born five months after they were married. About 2255, war had broken out on two Federation fronts -- against the Kzin and the Klingon Empire -- and McCoy undertook training at Starfleet Academy to become an officer, rather than a field medic, on the front lines. Shortly before the two-year course was to end, a peace treaty was signed with the Kzin and a cease fire with the Klingons, obviating the need for McCoy to serve. Despite this, McCoy felt honor bound to fulfill his obligations to Starfleet, to which his wife objected. She left, taking Joanna (then about five years old) with her. One of the reasons McCoy left Starfleet at the end of James T. Kirk's first five-year mission as captain of the was because he had written a scathing message criticizing the admiral in charge of Starfleet Medical's budget for not allocating the funds necessary to improve education about treating the Federation's non-human members. trilogy Leonard McCoy joined Starfleet at age 26 (i.e., 2253) and had set foot on many extrasolar worlds. However, he asked for an assignment on Earth after his father, David McCoy, had acquired a debilitating disease. For many years, he worked at Starfleet Medical under the then surgeon general, Harris Eggleston. McCoy was not assigned to a particular starship when he visited Capella IV in 2265. After returning from Capella, he succeeded Mark Piper, who had decided to retire after about fifty years in Starfleet service. (''My Brother's Keeper: Constitution) ''Orion Press Ca. 2257, Leonard McCoy was a medical officer assigned to the scout . He met James Kirk around this time, when the came to rescue survivors from an attack. ("The Difference") In addition to Joanna, McCoy had two sons via Princess Teresa of Serenidad, David "Davey" II (b. 2289) and James "Jimmy" (b. 2291), who were both killed by assassins in 2294. (''Bloodlines) :Technically, this David McCoy would have been David McCoy, III, since McCoy also had a cousin by that name, who had died in 2234. ( '' novel: ) However, the cousin and the son might not both exist in many continuities.'' After the deaths of his second wife and sons and the disappearances of Montgomery Scott and James Kirk, McCoy rejoined Starfleet. M'Benga was ready to retire from the post of Starfleet Surgeon General, so McCoy succeeded him. He was promoted to vice admiral. (''Chekov's'' Enterprise) A great-granddaughter of Leonard McCoy's was Katherine Pulaski. She conveyed to him the news of Montgomery Scott's recovery after 75 years. ("Eulogy") McCoy perished from an incurable viral lung infection in 2384. He spent his last few weeks on Vulcan at Spock's family estate, his old friend by his side. McCoy was buried in the family vault in Atlanta. His daughter Joanna inherited all of his possessions. (Until the End of Time) :In ''Until the End of Time, Joanna is said to be still alive and Katherine Pulaski is McCoy's grand''daughter, which contradicts "Eulogy". ''Star Trek: Phase II Bring Back Kirk Admiral McCoy is depicted as still being alive following the in 2379. At the age of at least 152, McCoy is informed by Spock of his intentions to retrieve James T. Kirk from . After taking command of the refitted Enterprise-A with shipmates Spock and Montgomery Scott, Kirk, in honor of the retired doctor, changes the form of the Emergency Medical Holographic program from the Lewis Zimmerman model to that of McCoy in his prime. Service jacket Assignment History Background The Death of McCoy in is meant to parallel the real-life death of , who passed away soon after the conclusion of ''Deep Space Nine. es:Leonard McCoy Category:Humans Category:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel Category:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A) personnel Category:Starfleet medical personnel Category:Starfleet admirals Category:Starfleet personnel (23rd century) Category:Starfleet Academy faculty